Tobari Durandal Kumohira
Rokujo's and Kouichi's 25-year-old english teacher in the "front world". Born in Ireland on March 17, Kumohira is actually a ninja of the Banten village in the world of Nabari. He is entirely devoted to protecting Rokujo, and wants him to become the ruler of Nabari. He has an intense hatred of transport, such as trains and buses, and would not get on one until Miharu manages to "persuade" him. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in Japanese, and Eric Vale in English. 'Background' Born in Ireland, he was forced by his grandfather, a "Japan otaku" and "ninja fanatic", to go to Japan and learn to become a ninja. Tobari is unable to return home partly due to an intense hatred of transport resulting from ochophobia, a fear of being or riding in vehicles. Shortly after his arrival in Japan, he became a close acquaintance to the Rokujou family. He was involved in an incident involving the Shinra Banshou and the deaths of its current user, Asahi Rokujou, her husband, and Tobari's grandfather were killed. The incident was erased from the memories of every one involved individual through the Shinra Banshou's power and Miharu's memories of Tobari's acquaintance with the Rokujou family were lost. Tobari is the only one to remember the incident. In the world of Nabari, he is a ninja of the Banten Village. He is entirely devoted to protecting Rokujou, and wants him to become the king of Nabari. In the anime adaption, he is the temporary leader as the current leader is away while in the manga, he is not a stand-in, but has the power to arrange for a temporary leader. According to Aizawa, Tobari has probably recorded Banten's kinjutsushō through verbal communication. 'Appearance' Tobari has sholder-length black hair with bangs that often cover his left eye. His eyes are grey. He is often seen in a black suit with a collared shirt and tie. He wears a metal clasp around his left ear which is later revealed to be the Engetsurin. He is often holding a cigarette. 'Personality' Tobari is very loyal to his students, especially Miharu. He usually does what he thinks what is best for them, regardless of what they think. Among the Banten ninja, Tobari is the most vehement dissident against Miharu using the Shinra Banshou, instead advocating its permanent seal. This often results in him going to great length to dissuade Miharu from attempting to activate it. He is strongly against killing which is a recurring theme in the manga and anime. He's rather strong-willed, often yelling at Miharu when he was with the Kairoshuu. 'Plot (Anime)' Tobari constantly pesters Miharu, along with Aizawa, to join their nindō club. When Tobari explains that Miharu is being targeted by ninja, Miharu does not take him seriously. Later, Miharu is attacked by ninja who wish to obtain a hijutsu from him. Tobari knocks Miharu out when he becomes posessed by the Shinra Banshou, sealing it for the time being. Miharu asks Tobari to remove it, but Tobari says that if it could be done, it would have been done already.Tobari tells Miharu he has to become the ruler of Nabari and pledges his life and honor to Miharu. Soon after, Raimei Shimizu, a samurai from the Fuuma Village comes to evaluate the Shinra Banshou. She becomes concerned about entrusting the power to do anything to Miharu and expresses her concern to Tobari. She tells Tobari that she will kill Miharu if she joins the Kairoushuu. She eventually convinces Tobari and Kouichi to take Miharu to Fuuma Village and ask Kotarou Fuuma, the leader of Fuuma Village and the authority on ninjutsu, his advice on sealing the hijutsu. As the four approach Fuuma Village, Raimei realizes that something is wrong and finds that Fuuma Village has been attacked. When they reach the Fuuma Vilage they find it under attack of the Kairoshuu, who have the Tenpaka, the Fuuma Village kinjutsushō. Tobari fights off ninjas at the gate, hoping to buy Miharu, Raimei, and Koichi time to get away. he eventually comes face to face to Yoite, who overcomes him easily. When Miharu threatens to leave with Yoite, Tobari yells at him to stop. When Miharu continues, Kotarou appears and stops him. After healing, Miharu, Kouichi, and Raimei leave Tobari and Kotarou to seek and destroy the Engetsurin, the kinjutsushō of the Banten Village, but to no avail. Kotarou tests the extent of Tobari's ninjutsu, only to prove a point that Tobari is weak. The Banten clan is approached by Yae Oda, president of the Fog Blue Corporation and leader of the Togakushi Village. By offering the Izuna Shingan, the kinjutsushō of the Togakushi Village, as reward and using the very technique to hold their secrets hostage, she asks them to assassinate a man for her, Mr. Frosty. During the assassination attempt, Miharu is taken hostage by Yukimi and Yoite. Yae uses the Izuna Shingan and Yoite loses control fo the Kira, randomly attacking until he hits Miharu. The other three arrive and Koichi hypnotizes Frosty into taking the blame. Kotarou arrives, stealing the Izuna Shingan. Koichi confronts Tobari about his inability to kill. Tobari takes Miharu to his place when his grandmother leaves for Kamakura. While staying at Tobari's house, Miharu asks Tobari about the secrets he is unwilling to tell and reveals he will use the Shinra Banshou to help Yoite. An unconscious Yoite is found Hanabusa, who happens to room with Tobari. Tobari attacks Yoite until Miharu and Hanabusa step in the way. Yoite is let into the house, much to Tobari's displeasure. Tobari talks with Hanabusa and reveals that he is hiding something from Miharu, what happened 10 years ago when the Shinra Banshou returned. Tobari tells Miharu about the Kira and Yoite flees. When Tobari and Miharu find out, Raimei has been injured by Raiko, Miharu leaves to visit her, leaving behind a stressed Tobari. While wondering where Miharu is, Kotarou visits Tobari, giving him an invitation to the Koga Village. Tobari, Aizawa, Raimei, and Jūji head to Koga; representing Banten. There, they see Miharu who has joined with the Kairoshuu. Tobari is unable to understand why Miharu joined with the Kairoshuu and yells at him during negotiations at Alya Academy. Ultimately, everyone fails to get the Daya, the kinjutsushō of the Koga. Later that night, everyone is attacked by the students of Alya Academy. While being attacked, Tobari and Aizawa run into Yukimi and Raiko. Tobari is unwilling to attck the students which surprises Yukimi and Raiko. They form a temporary truce and go to look for Miharu.While looking for him, Kanuki, the school's vice principal, takes Aizawa hostage. Koichi attacks Kanuki and is shot by him, dying while accusing Tobari of being weak and unable to protect those he cares about. Tobari, Raiko, and Yukimi rush to Miharu as the Shinra Banshou awakens. Tobari tackles him, trying to stop him. Miharu escapes, healing Yoite slightly before Tobari slaps him and the Shinra Banshou goes back to sleep. Kanuki traps them all in the storage room in hope to force the Daya from the principal. After, Aizawa opens the door for them, causing much confusion. After the principal dies, the Daya is entrusted to Miharu, who despite Tobari's protests, is still in league with the Kairoshuu. The next day, Koichi reveals that he is immortal and his history with the Shinra Banshou to Tobari and Raimei. Tobari who never returned home that night, is sought after by Yukimi. To prevent Yukimi from finding Tobari, Raimei leads him to the school the next day. Unfortunately, Tobari is there and he attacks Yukimi. Yoite intercedes, blasting away Yukimi's gun with the Kira. After a brief meeting with Miharu, Miharu runs away again, in search of Yukimi and Yoite. After realizing Miharu's determination to fulfill his promise to Yoite, Tobari disappears completely to hide the engetsurin from Miharu and the rest looking for it. In a forest and a field, Tobari recalls how he was entrusted with Miharu ten years ago.Getting off a bullet train, Tobari metts Kotarou and Shijima. They warn him that Yoite's time is running out. Tobari rejoins with Raimei, Gau, and Koichi after Miharu unleashes the Shinra Banshou. Tobari takes the clasp off his ear and releases the engetsurin, which is used to bring back the memories of what happened 10 years ago.In a flashback, Asahi, Miharu, and Tobari are being chased by the Kairoshuu, leaving behind Tobari's grandfather and Asahi's husband, Akatsuki. Tobari leaves to find them, only to find them slaughtered by the Kairoshuu. Tobari returns to find Asahi dying from several wounds. Tobaris separates her from the Shinra Banshou and it is transferred to Miharu. After running awawy, Miharu asks where his mother is, not remembering anything that happened. Instead of stopping the Shinra Banshou, it becomes even more powerful. Tobari attacks Hattori after being taunted, but is easily defeated, not being able to lay a finger on him. Later, when Miharu wakes up in the hospital, the Shinra Banshou resealed, Tobari confronts him. Miharu yells at him until Raimei runs up and Tobari leaves. He talks with Kotarou, Yukimi, and Kouichi. Tobari confronts Miharu again and explains his reasoning on using the engetsurin on him and vows never to let him use the Shinra Banshou again. Yoite moves into Tobari's house. At one point, Koichi and Raimei walk in on him and Hanubasa kissing. Miharu and Tobari talk and Miharu comes to termes with Tobari's reasoning. They meet Kazuho and Yukimi, who give them medicine for Yoite. Tobari is last seen, holding Yoite's wheelchair. Trivia *Tobari appears on the cover of Volume 3 in the manga *He was originally from Ireland *The first time we see Tobari, he is falling down the stairs *Tobari teaches English *He has Ochophobia (He walks from Banten to Tokyo) *"Durandal" (or Durendal) was the blessed sword of the medieval hero Roland. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide